<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matching. by misslucyfierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973219">Matching.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce'>misslucyfierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matching.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You leaned into Coco, pulling the blanket over your legs, as you sank deeper into the couch. </p><p>“I can’t believe you asked to watch this shit.” Coco slid the blunt between his lips. “We haven’t seen each other all week, and you want to watch Crazy Rich Asians.” Coco pulled the lighter across the seam as the opening credits started to roll. “Papi, our book club just finished the book. You know I love to watch the movie when I finish the book.” You offered the popcorn bowl for the blunt - a fair trade. </p><p>A comfortable silence fell as the story of romance flashed across the screen. Coco’s slender fingers slid across your arm - drawing imaginary pictures as he tried his best to follow the complicated love story. </p><p>“What’s this?” He slid his thumb over a band of braided thread wrapped around your wrist. “Oh! How could I forget?” You shoved the popcorn in his lap as you jumped up - the blanket falling to the floor. </p><p>You grabbed your purse from the floor - looking through the archive of your life, searching for your gift for your novio. “We made them this week when I was volunteering at the senior center. We have matching ones.” You pulled a matching braided bracelet from the designer abyss. </p><p>“Here. Let me.” You knelt on the couch, taking his wrist in your lap - tying the bracelet above the Mayan tattoo - his two families worn so close together. You laid your wrist beside his, “See. We match,” You beamed at the biker, “Do you like it?” Your voice was soft as you threaded your fingers through his, pulling his hand close. </p><p>Coco stayed silent, pulling the blunt again - filling himself with clouded courage. What do you say to matching bracelets? What do you say to someone you don’t feel like you deserve? You came into his life wrapped in cardigans, Sunday mass, and volunteering, and you had stayed through late nights, long runs, and emotional distance. </p><p>He squeezed your hand reflexively - words escaping him again. You smiled, laying your head on his shoulder, “I love you too, Johnny.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>